1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reversibly transformably toy block assembly, and more particularly to a toy block assembly which is constructed in such a manner to be reversibly transformed between two kinds of toys entirely different in appearance and the like from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has appeared on the market various kinds of toys for children such as a toy vehicle, a toy robot, a flying toy and the like. Such conventional toys are generally classified into a static toy group consisting of a toy robot and the like and a dynamic toy group consisting of a toy vehicle, a flying toy and the like. The toys of the former group are generally constructed to allow children to take pleasure in their appearance and configuration; whereas the latter toys are adapted to arouse children's interest in their motion and function. Accordingly, it will be noted that the former toys and the latter ones have interests different in nature from each other for children. This would be one of the reasons why children want toys of such two kinds. Thus, it is believed that the appearance of a toy on the market which has two reversibly transformable configurations entirely different from each other, for example, such as a robot and vehicle will permit children's interest to be redoubled. Further, such reversibly transformable toy will be rich in unexpectedness and originality.